luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaph
Kaph is a playable character in Luminous Arc 2. An accomplished artist and founder of Bewitched, nothing can stop Kaph from getting his hand on the newest scoop. Background Kaph is an famous artist from Mistia and is admired by many for expertise in many areas of art. Not too long before meeting the party, he starts a magazine called B-Witched, which tells readers information about the Witches. Involvement Encountering the Party The party first encounters Kaph in Mistia where there were rumors that Luna had appeared there. This turned out to be falsed as the sightings of Luna was nothing more than a sculpture of Luna made by Kaph. Greeting the party, he talks a bit about himself before giving important information about the whereabouts of Luna, upon being requested to do so. After confirming the information, he tries to gain information about the the traineer witches of the local academy though he is stopped by Dia. Despite Dia refusing Kaph's request to join the party, Kaph invites himself in. Combating Fatima and Mattias Kaph joins in the battles against Fatima and Mattias, much to the party's annoyance. He takes snapshots of Steven's grave, stating that wars cannot be told without casualties. Personality Kaph is obsessed with seeking any type of information though he seems particularly fixated on witches. The witches are often frequently irritated at his antics and as a result, leading him to be labelled by them as a 'pervert' and being smacked by them. While Althea and Pop were originally fans of his works, they become irritated of him, similar to the other witches. During hot spring conversations, he plans to take pictures of the witches in skimpy clothing. He always carries a camera and will frequently take pictures, often at inappropriate times. Stats and Abilities Gameplay Kaph, he is somewhat more on the defensive side compared to the other two ranged units. His HP surpasses both of them and his Resistance is the second highest among the physical fighters, only under Ayano. The first three arts of Kaph deal slightly higher damage than the normal attack and is able to inflict status conditions. The 'freeze' status condition can be added to Kaph's normal attack when equipped with a Frost Orb. In addition, Kaph's fourth art allows to be an emergency healer though it is hampered by the fact he can only do it when he is one square away from the target. This is quite difficult due to his low AO. Kaph's main downfall is his Technique and his AO of 38,which are fixable by Hero Spirit and Skanda Garment respectively. Since these items are only available in the later stages of the game, there are limited lapises that can be actually greatly benefit Kaph during the beginning of the fame. Kaph also has some advantage over Rina, whose strong equipment and art reduce accuracy, and Karen, whose art has low attack multiplier. It is also recommended to boost up his MP early on the game when you are using his arts a lot. 'Arts' 'Flash Drives' Note: Kaph's Flash Drive is unlocked in chapter 15, before the battle at Stiles Ruin. Ballad of Bullets LV1.png|Ballad of Bullets LV1 Ballad of Bullets.png Battle Kaph is only fought in one side quest during ch 16-19 when he tries to gain information on the witches. Head to the Rev Magic Academy then Mistia. Luna, Dia and Sadie face him. Gallery Quotes Beginning of a Turn *'Inspiration' (3/3 HP) *'I will never give up, never' (1/3 HP) Attack Quotes *'Magnifique!' *'This is my masterpiece!' *'Kaph Shot!' Defeated *'Artist down' Trivia *It is possible that Kaph is named after Robert Capa, a famous hungarian war photographer. As his Japanese name can also be read "Capa" and Kaph role in the story is pretty much a war photographer. *Kaph name is also a pun on "Kappa". *Kaph is very similar to Nikolai, both possessing glasses, an interest for information and a love for witches. *According to Kaito Shibano, he went through two or three designs before becoming the design you see in Luminous Arc 2. *During Kaph's final intermission, Kaph pretends to be part of the Luminous 5. In a sidequest in the previous game, Leon, Mavi, Heath, Kai and Pollon form a squad known as Luminous 5. See Also Category:Luminous Arc 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Non-Element Category:Playable Characters Category:Luminous Arc 2 Playable Characters